Halil İnalcık
| doğum_yeri = İstanbul, Türkiye | ölüm_tarihi = | ölüm_yeri = | etnik_kökeni = Türk | milliyeti = Türk | branşı = Tarih | çalıştığı_yerler = Chicago Üniversitesi Ankara Üniversitesi Bilkent Üniversitesi | alma_mater = | doktora_hocası = | doktora_öğrencileri = | önemli_başarıları = | ödüller = T.C. Kültür ve Turizm Bakanlığı Kültür ve Sanat Büyük Ödülü (2002) | eşi = }} *thumb|406px|right|http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VFG1TGKvS8&feature=related Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık (d. 29 Mayıs 1916, İstanbul), Türk tarihçiİNALCIK, Halil. http://www.inalcik.com/turkish/turkish.htm. İnalcık, aslen Kırım Tatarı'dır.KARATAY, Zafer. TBMM Onur Ödülü Halil İnalcık'ın Bahçesaray Dergisi, sayı: 52DELİBAŞI, Melek. Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık (Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık'ın 29 Mart 2006 tarihinde Ankara Üniversitesi Rektörlüğü 100. Yıl Salonu'nda sunduğu "Tarih ve Politika" konulu konferansın takdim konuşması) Balıkesir Muallim Mektebi'ni tamamladı. 1935 yılında Ankara Üniversitesi Dil, Tarih ve Coğrafya Fakültesi Yeni Çağ Tarihi bölümünde yükseköğrenimine başladı. 1942 yılında "Tanzimat ve Bulgar Meselesi" adlı doktora tezini verdi. Uzun yıllar aynı Fakültede Osmanlı ve Avrupa tarihi üzerine dersler verdikten sonra 1972 yılında Chicago Üniversitesi Tarih Bölümü'ne "Osmanlı Tarihi Üniversite Profesörü" olarak davet edildi. 1973 yılında meşhur kitabı The Ottoman Empire The Classical Age 1300-1600 yayımlandı. Yurtiçi ve dışında çeşitli üniversitelerden fahri doktora payeleri aldı. 1993 yılında Bilkent Üniversitesi'ne davet edildi ve burada Tarih bölümünü kurdu. Yazdığı makale ve kitaplarla Osmanlı İmparatorluğu tarihi üzerinde tartışılmaz bir otorite haline gelen Prof. Dr. Halil İnalcık halen Bilkent Üniversitesi Osmanlı Tarihi Bölümü'nde yüksek lisans ve doktora ögrencilerine seminer dersi vermektedir. Hayatı ve tarihçiliğini anlattığı Tarihçilerin Kutbu Halil İnalcık Kitabı adlı söyleşi kitabı Türkiye İş Bankası Kültür Yayınlarından 2005 yılında yayımlanmıştır. Eserlerinden bazıları: * The Ottoman Empire, The Classical Age, 1300-1600, London, 1973 * Studies in Ottoman social and economic history, London, 1985 * The Middle East and the Balkans under the Ottoman Empire, Bloomington, 1993 * Süleyman the second and his time, Istanbul, 1993 * An Economic and Social History of the Ottoman Empire (Donald Quataert ile birlikte), Cambridge, 1994 * From empire to republic: essays on Ottoman and Turkish social history, Istanbul, 1995 * Sources and studies on the Ottoman Black Sea, Cambridge, 1995 * History of Humanity (editor, Peter Burke ile birlikte), 1999 * Ottoman Civilization (Gunsel Renda ile birlikte), Ankara, 2003 * Essays in Ottoman History , Eren Yayıncılık * Makaleler 1: Doğu Batı, Doğu Batı Yayınları, 2005 * Fatih devri üzerinde tetkikler ve vesikalar, Ankara, 1954 * Osmanlı'da Devlet, Hukuk, Adalet, Eren Yayıncılık, 2000 * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun Ekonomik ve Sosyal Tarihi Cilt 1/1300-1600, Eren Yayıncılık, Prof. Dr. Donald Quataert ile, 2001 * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu'nun Ekonomik ve Sosyal Tarihi Cilt 2 / 1600-1914, Eren Yayıncılık, 2004 * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu - Toplum ve Ekonomi, Eren Yayıncılık * Osmanlı İmparatorluğu Klasik Çağ (1300-1600), Yapı Kredi Yayınları, 2003 * Tanzimat ve Bulgar Meselesi, Eren Yayıncılık * ABD Tarihi, Allan Nevins/ Henry Steele Commager (çeviri) Doğu Batı Yayınları, 2005 * Şair ve Patron, Doğu Batı Yayınları, 2003 * Balkanlar, (Prof. Dr. Erol Manisalı ile) * Atatürk ve Demokratik Türkiye , Kırmızı Yayınınları ( 1.Baskı: Temmuz 2007 - 2.Baskı: Aralık 2007 ) * Devlet-i Aliyye (1.Baskı: 2009) * Kuruluş - Osmanlı Tarihini Yeniden Yazmak * OSMANLILAR, Fütühat ve Avrupa İle İlişkiler Referanslar Kategori:1916 doğumlular Kategori:Türk tarihçiler Kategori:Türk tarih akademisyenleri Kategori:İstanbul doğumlular Kategori:Kırım Tatarı asıllı Türkler Kategori:Bilkent Üniversitesi öğretim üyeleri Kategori:Sedat Simavi Ödülü sahipleri crh:Halil İnalcık de:Halil İnalcık en:Halil İnalcık fr:Halil İnalcık ru:Иналджик, Халил sr:Халил Иналџик Kategori:Osmanlı Devleti